


Inquisitive

by beettleandsmiles



Series: 3 Sentence Fanfiction [2]
Category: Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions, Pocket Monsters: Ultra Sun & Ultra Moon | Pokemon Ultra Sun & Ultra Moon Versions
Genre: 3 Sentence Fiction, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Fluff, M/M, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 11:20:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 72
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17120399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beettleandsmiles/pseuds/beettleandsmiles
Summary: Hau and Gladion meet up at a pancake restaurant.





	Inquisitive

There was something charming about how simplistic Hau appeared on the surface.  
It was that simplicity that resulted in Gladion agreeing to meeting up at some pancake restaurant in Hau’oli with the boy regardless of how reluctant he would typically be.  
The instant Hau offered to feed him suggestively, causing him to turn beet red, was the same instance Gladion figured out that Hau was possibly more inquisitive than he originally believed.

**Author's Note:**

> So, again, I don't really have much to say here. Just for fun though, I'll run every daily 3 sentence fan fiction by me into a "grade level" thing and see what each one gets! The first one got a 10.23, and this one got a 12.88, somehow.  
> Thank you for reading! Comments and kudos are appreciated!


End file.
